


Brawn

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [35]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Between Episodes 4 & 5, Gen, Han is Chewie's dog, change my mind, soft Chewie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Brawn - muscular strengthChewbacca was stronger than these bucket heads and he would do anything to protect his little human.
Relationships: Chewbacca & Han Solo
Series: English Vocab Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 4





	Brawn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but it is what it is. I hope you enjoy!

Chewbacca roared, throwing his weight against a stormtrooper. There was no way he was going to let these bucketheads hurt his pet human. They had just been running a short mission for the rebellion for very much needed supplies, when they were ambushed by a squad of stormtroopers. Han had gotten shot in the arm and had passed out a ways back. 

Punching the last stormtrooper so hard they fell to the ground, unconscious, Chewbacca turned to find Han. After a few seconds of frantic searching, he found the aforementioned human curled up against the alley wall. Graning in concern, the Wokie moved to pick him up, however, when he brushed the small human, he groaned in pain. Gingerly, Chewbacca easily lifted Han and carried him bridal style the click back to the Falcon. Depositing Han in the small alcove that passed for a med bay, Chewie continued to the cockpit, starting up the engines, and flying them off the planet. 

Once in hyperspace, chewie returned to the back and got to work dressing Han’s wound. Midway through Han woke up and Chewie gently pressed the man back down onto the cot and began to sing a Wookie lullaby. Soon Han had slipped back into unconsciousness, whether from the pain or the lullaby, Chewie didn’t know. But he did know that his little kit would be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really lacking motivation to write so if you have any encouragement, that would be appreciated.


End file.
